Nicholas Scratch (Earth-616)
Although initially defeated, the Four escaped and confronted Scratch at Harkness's trial, where all of the New Salem community was present. They countered Scratch's claims against Harkness by explaining that they hadn't known of New Salem until Scratch's actions made them aware of it. Outraged, Scratch attacked, swaying the community against him. The New Salem community then banished him to a dimension known as the Dark Realm. Return When Agatha took the Fantastic Four back to New Salem for a festival they are confronted by the return of the Salem's Seven. The Salem's Seven defeat the Fantastic Four and leave Agatha and all the residents of New Salem in a coma-like trance. Salem's Seven have arranged the inert bodies of the Fantastic Four as a nexus to return Nicholas to the realm. Agatha was able to take away Salem's Seven's power and keep her son, Nicholas Scratch, imprisoned in this dark realm. Possession of Franklin He escaped through a portal into the Negative Zone and traveled back to Earth to possess Franklin. Gabriel the Devil Hunter contained his presence. But he escaped and freed his children. However working together they were able to stop him and restore the Dark Realm, his mother stripped him of his magic and denounced him as her son. Hellcat Later, after the destruction of New Salem, Scratch resurfaced in the town of Centerville as "Mayor Nicholas." The whole town of Centerville and all of its inhabitants had entered a contract as an amusement park version of "America's Heartland Next-Door." When Patsy Walker returned to visit her hometown, she discovered that the town's whole population was possessed by demons. A team comprised of Avengers and Thunderbolts helped clear the town, which was apparently being victimized by a convoluted conspiracy composed of the amusement park developers, the Sons of the Serpent, and Salem's Seven. After defeating them, the Avengers/Thunderbolts team departed but Patsy elected to remain in Centerville. Soon, Patsy discovered that Scratch was the mastermind behind the ongoing haunting of Centerville. She defeated him and accused him of serving Mephisto, but in reply, Scratch called down his true new master, Dormammu. Abducting Hellcat, Dormammu then revealed his plans for domination via conquest of Hell, and that Scratch would become Sorcerer Supreme. Dormammu's plans were later defeated by the other Hell-Lords causing Hell to freeze over. Dormammu then fled with Scratch. Resurrection Scratch, manipulated Salem's Seven and the Fantastic Four into releasing Shuma-Gorath only for the FF, Diablo, Doctor Strange, and his own children to defeat him and Shuma-Gorath. Scratch was banished to Hell, where he made an alliance with Mephisto. | Powers = * 'Sorcery: ' Scratch is a skilled magic-user. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Satan Staff: A mystical power object that served as a focus for Scratch's magical powers, although he could employ his powers without the staff. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/scratchnicholassalem.htm }} Category:Harkness Family Category:Magicians Category:Summoning Category:D'Arqueness Family